Brina Merilis
|Base ID = }} Brina Merilis is a retired Nord Legionnaire and a resident of Dawnstar. She will become Jarl of the Pale if the Legion occupies Dawnstar. Personality and traits She is a stern woman who tolerates no foolishness from those under her command, a trait she shares with fellow Nord Legate Rikke. She does have a warm side that sometimes shows, but this is rarely seen due to the Civil War.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide When it comes to the recent return of the dragons, Brina is able to see how serious the problem is, unlike Skald, who simply believes that the dragons will vanish once the Empire is driven out. Background The Imperial Legion Brina did not come from Skyrim originally, but from Cyrodiil. She came to Skyrim with the Legion. Once she joined the legion, she was renowned throughout the Legion for her leadership and her tactical ability. She met her man-at-arms and friend, Horik Halfhand. Dawnstar After she retired from the legion she ended up in Dawnstar with Horik. The Jarl, Skald the Elder, does not trust her because of her past and accuses her of espionage in favor of the Empire. However, most of the citizens of Dawnstar would rather go to her to get guidance than the Jarl and so she is one of the most prominent people in Dawnstar. Interactions Hired Muscle Brina is a possible target needed to be intimidated by initiating a brawl. Civil War Reunification of Skyrim If the Dragonborn joins the side of the Empire in the Civil War, and takes Fort Dunstad in their favor, Skald the Elder will be exiled from the Pale and as a natural choice Brina will take his place. Liberation of Skyrim If she becomes the Jarl during "Season Unending," and the Dragonborn later retakes the Pale for the Stormcloaks, she and Horik will be exiled to The Winking Skeever in Solitude. Kill the Giant As Jarl of the Pale, Brina asks the Dragonborn to kill a giant. Quests *Hired Muscle *The Battle for Fort Dunstad *Rescue Dialogue "The Jarl and I have our disagreements. Sorry if you had to overhear one of them." :I came at a bad time? What's wrong? "Not a single man or woman in Dawnstar has gotten a good night's rest in days. We keep having the same nightmare, over and over. If people aren't tired, they're angry, and if they aren't angry, they're afraid. It's made keeping order a mess. I hear Mara has sent one of her priests to the inn to try to calm people down, but I don't know how much words will do now." :I was looking for a drink. Or some work. "Drowning your troubles in mead? A lot of folks are doing that these days. You'll want the Windpeak Inn. As for work, you could try to catch Skald in a good mood, but your best bet would be working in the mines. They're on opposite ends of town." :Did I see you arguing with someone? "Skald supports Ulfric's rebellion, and he doesn't like having a couple of old Legionnaires living in his town. He's a fool. A dragon has attacked Helgen. Dawnstar needs the Empire now more than ever." "Stay out of trouble, now." Jarl "You should see the grin on Horik's face now that we're in charge. I know he hides it, but I can tell." :Is Dawnstar prepared for dragon attacks? "No. We're completely exposed. Bows and arrows are in short supply. Every building is made of thatch and wood. I've given standing orders to the guards to prepare water bucket runs to the harbor in case of a fire, but that's all we can do." :How's the war going? "The Empire has stretched itself too far. This rebellion in Skyrim is one problem, but solving it won't fix everything. But that's the kind of talk an old warhorse shouldn't be making. Don't worry. I have my problems with the Empire, but I'm still a soldier first. We'll keep peace and order in Dawnstar." Conversations Loyalties Brina "Divines sakes, Skald, who do you think we're threatening with our old war wounds? We're not soldiers anymore." Skald "Your man Horik is wearing his Legion armor. What am I to make of that?" Brina "He's proud of his service, Skald. The Legion taught us loyalty, and we're loyal to Dawnstar." Skald "This isn't over. I catch you sending one letter to General Tullius, I'll have you both executed." A soldier's life Horik "Are you alright? You seem tired." Brina "I'm fine, Horik. I just... are you worried about this war?" Horik "No. If we must fight, we will, and you will lead us to victory. As you always have." Brina "With you by my side, is that right, Horik?" Horik "Of course. I would have it no other way." Brina "So much for old soldiers settling down to a life of luxury, eh?" Legion family Brina "You never talk about yourself much, do you, Horik? I swear, these past 30 years you've been at my side and I think I barely know you." Horik "What's to say? I was born on a farm, joined the Legion when I came of age, and I've served you ever since." Brina "What about your family? There must have been someone waiting for you back at the farm. Wondering if you were ever coming home?" Horik "No. Can't say that there was. My parents died when I was young. You and the Legion have been my only family since." Brina "I see. You're a good soldier, Horik. I'm sorry for intruding." Horik "You weren't. There's just not much to it." Imperial victory Healing Magic Brina: "Madena, I was wondering if you could help me with something. Your magic would be invaluable." Madena: "If this is about battle magic, forget it. I've told every Jarl I've served under that I won't...." Brina: "Actually, I was just wondering if you could make sure people are tended to if they get hurt. I'm sure you wouldn't object to that." Madena: "I, well, no of course not. I would be glad to help." Brina: "Thank you, Madena. I appreciate your assistance." Just like old times Brina: "Just like old times, huh Horik? You and me fighting in a war over some forsaken scrap of land." Horik: "Brings back memories. Do you have any orders for me, Legate?" Brina: "Keep the guard alert. I want to make sure no townspeople get hurt if there's trouble." Horik: "Yes, Legate. No one is getting through us." Brina: "Shor's bones, I hope you're right." Strategy Meeting Horik: "We should go over our strategy again in case the Stormcloaks attack." Brina: "I don't think that's needed, Horik. It's the same strategy we used for every major defense during the Great War. It'll serve just as well now." Horik: "Considering how the Great War ended, I think we need to be cautious about what we rely on." Brina: "Maybe you're right. I guess the battles I won yesterday won't win today's wars." Horik: "I'm sorry, Legate. I didn't want to imply anything about your ability to lead. You're a hero to the Empire, and I...." Brina: "Oh, don't be such an old stick, Horik. I was joking. I can do that, you know. Redo the battle plans. I'll look over them later." Horik: "Yes, Legate." Quotes *''"You come to Dawnstar at a bad time. Tempers are... fiery."'' *''"Horik and I have lived here ever since I retired. He's a good soldier."'' *''"I wasn't born in Skyrim, but when I served in the Legion this land became my home."'' *''"I will serve Dawnstar as I always have."'' —Imperials control the Pale *''"You should see the grin on Horik's face now that we're in charge. I know he hides it, but I can tell."'' —Imperials control the Pale Trivia *If the Dragonborn speaks to Frida, the town alchemist, she will say that she remembers Brina growing up, and was not at all surprised when she joined the Legion, but upon speaking to Brina, she says that she was not born in Skyrim. This may be a continuity error, or she was born outside the province and her family moved to Skyrim when she was very young. *She was voiced by Claudia Christan, who also voiced Aela the Huntress and Legate Rikke among others.Voice Cast (Skyrim) *If chosen as the Jarl of Dawnstar, she will not have a Steward, which means the deed to Heljarchen Hall is purchased directly from her. Bugs * If Dawnstar is given to the Imperial Legion during "Season Unending," and then taken back by the Stormcloaks, she will still have the title of Jarl. *If the Dragonborn completes the Imperial Legion quest line before starting the "Hired Muscle" quest, they will not be able to complete it, due to a certain bug happening when Brina becomes Jarl in place of Skald the Elder. *When purchasing Heljarchen Hall from Brina, she will sometimes not say a line of dialogue that lets the player know that there is a plot of land available, making the window cut directly to the purchase dialogue. This does not have any impact on the ability to buy the land from her. Appearances * de:Brina Merilis es:Brina Merilis ru:Брина Мерилис pl:Brina Merilis it:Brina Merilis Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Jarls